bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (character)/Gallery
This is a Fusion Gallery depicting images for a single characters multiple articles for different forms. *Bayonetta *Cereza ''Bayonetta'' Gallery Renders Bayo1 - Moon alt.jpg|Graphic of Bayonetta, armed with three of her pistols. Bayo1 Moon.jpg|Graphic of Bayonetta, armed with all of her pistols. File:Bayonetta.jpg|Graphic of Bayonetta, armed with one of her pistols. Bayo key visual.png|CG of Bayonetta Bayo suwari.png|CG of Bayonetta atop a statue of a Cherub 07.jpg 1262388-bayo cat1280 1024.jpg 426807.jpg|CG of Bayonetta reclining in Enzo's car Heel_Slide.jpg|Bayonetta performing a Heel Slide Stiletto.jpg|Bayonetta performing a Stiletto attack Tortureattack-621206.jpg|Bayonetta performing a guillotine torture attack. 05.jpg 08.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Kulshedra. bayonetta-shuraba.jpg|Bayonetta wielding Shuraba. Bayo1 - Bayo Summoning Gomorrah.png|Bayonetta summoning Gomorrah bayonetta conceptart aYyee.jpg|Transformation to Crow Within bayonetta conceptart mPV3Q.jpg|Transformation to Panther Within Jeannebayo.png|Bayonetta and Jeanne in Umbran Komachis. Jeannebayomoon.jpg|Jeanne and Bayonetta in their Old costumes. Cereza_single.png|Bayonetta as a child, real name: Cereza. 3469144585_de610767df_o.jpg|Wireframe of Bayonetta's in-game model. Bayonetta-wallpaper-10.jpg|Promotional photo for Bayonetta Ceraza Promo.jpg|Promotional photo for Cereza Bayonetta's Motor.png|Bayonetta rides her motorcycle Galactic Bounty Hunter costume.png|Nintendo-themed Galactic Bounty Hunter costume Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume.png|Nintendo-themed Mushroom Kingdom Princess costume Hero of Hyrule costume.png|Nintendo-themed Hero of Hyrule costume Bayonetta's Life Bar.png|Bayonetta and Little King Zero's health bar Concept Art Bayo20.jpg|Early design Bayo21.jpg|Early design Bayonetta - Beta Trailer Design.png|Bayonetta's design from the first games beta trailer BayonettaConceptArt.jpg|Final design bayonettadesignmidshot.jpg 3440796060_5dc18c71c5_z.jpg|Bayonetta's face close up 3469959716 0ee10c5662 b.jpg|Bayonetta's face at various angles bayonetta-hairbikini.jpg|Bayonetta in her "hair bikini" after summoning an infernal demon bayonetta-old-bust-concept.jpg|Bayonetta's "ancient" face bayonetta-old-concept.jpg|Concept art of Bayonetta's "Old" outfit. 3863842609 d1bde108a6.jpg|Madama Butterfly's wings, when used by Bayonetta while double-jumping Bayonetta´s Gommorrah.jpg|Bayonetta summoning an Infernal Demon Jeannecereza.jpg|Concept art of Jeanne and Bayonetta in their "old" costumes bayonetta concept art.jpg|Early Bayonetta concept art that later evolved into the final design. Cereza-bayonpanther.jpg|Cereza with her future self in Panther form. 4145221773_ca9831beb0_o.jpg|The wooden doll of Bayonetta that appears on the Chapter Select. Bayonetta Wii U Nintendo Costumes Reference.jpg|Nintendo collaboration costume art base reference by Yong-Hee Cho cho_002.jpg|Princess Peach Concepts cho_12.jpg|Final Design and Mario Accessory cho_005.jpg|Daisy Design and Luigi Accessory cho_006.jpg|Samus Concept cho_007.jpg|Final Samus Design cho_008.jpg|Morph Ball cho_009.jpg|Link Initial Concept cho_010.jpg|Nintendo's Proposed Redesign cho_011.jpg|Final Link Design Screenshots Bayonetta - Beta Design.png|Bayonettas initial design as shown in the beta trailer. Cereza_Model.png|Model of Cereza, with Cheshire Child_Bayonetta_Model.png|Model of Bayonetta as she is turned into a child, note there are major and subtle differences between her and Cereza ''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' Gallery ''Bayonetta 2'' Gallery Renders Bayo.png|New Bayonetta 2 design Cereza Bayonetta 2 render.png|Bayonetta 2 Star Mercenary costume.png|Nintendo-themed Star Mercenary costume Artwork Bayo2 - JP Release Artwork.png|Artwork celebrating the Japanese release of Bayonetta 2 Eyes of Bayonetta Coverart.png|Coverart for the Bayonetta 2 Artbook "The Eyes of Bayonetta" Bayo Jeanne Card.jpg|Bayonetta and Jeanne's Verse Card Bayonetta Icon - hashimoto twitter.png|Bayonetta Icon Bayonetta (Bayo2) by Masakazu Katsura.png|Bonus Artwork by Masakazu Katsura. Bayonetta and Acceptance by Eiji Funahashi.png|Bonus Artwork by Eiji Funahashi. Concept Art ;Main 1419070110244.png|Initial concept for Bayonetta's new design 1419070177654.png|Hair concept art 1419070272006.png|More hair concepts 1419070414154.png|Glasses redesign concepts Bayo 2 - Bayo Approved Design 01.png|Approved Design 1 Cleaned Bayo 2 - Bayo Approved Design 01.png|Cleaned Approved Design 1 Bayo 2 - Bayo Approved Design 02.png|Approved Design 2 Bayo 2 - Bayo Accessories.png|Final glasses concept 1419073054310.png|Formal dress concepts Bayo Dress 1.png|Approved formal outfit concept (A) Bayo Dress 2.png|Approved formal outfit concept (B) Bayo 2 Concept Art 2.jpg|Finalised game model 1419070065292.png|Make up concept on Bayonetta's model Love is Blue Charms.png|Love is Blue 3D concept 1419074163048.png|Love Is Blue 3D model firing concept. ;Transformations Bayo Panther.png|Panther Within Bayo Crow.png|Crow Within Bayo Bat.png|Bat Within Bayo Snake.png|Snake within ;Umbran Elegances Bayo Rakshasa.png|Rakshasa Bayo Kafka.png|Kafka Bayo Chernobog.png|Chernobog Bayo Takemikazuchi.png|Takemikazuchi ;Extra Costumes Bayo2 - Umbran Gekka.png|Umbran Gekka Bayo2 - School Girl.png|School Girl Bayo2 - Police Woman.png|Police Woman Bayo2 - Star Mercenary concept.png|Star Mercenary 1419071944736.png|Cut alternate outfit concepts 1419072170679.png|More cut alternate outfit concepts Screenshots Bayo2 - Bayo and Enzo Christmas Shopping.png Bayo2 - new costume front.png Bayo2 - Bayonetta shoe design.jpg Bayo2 - Whip Boots and Twin Swords.jpg Bayo 2 E3 20.jpg Bayo 2 E3 17.jpg Bayo 2 E3 11.jpg Bayo 2 E3 9.jpg Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg Bayo 2 E3 13.jpg Bayo2 - Bayo holds Jeanne.jpg Bayo2 - Centuar Angel torture attack.jpg b2_ss_0524_003.png B2 ss 0531 010.png B2 ss 0531 009.png 2sexy4u.png So Beautiful.png waifu.png Bayonetta 2 - Boy and Bayo.png Bayonetta2 01.jpg Bayonetta2 02.jpg Bayonetta2 03.jpg Bayonetta2 04.jpg Bayonetta2 06.jpg Bayonetta2 07.jpg Bayonetta2 08.jpg Bayonetta2 09.jpg Bayonetta2 10.jpg Bayonetta2 12.jpg Ice Magic.png bayo1.png Model in Development Bayo 2 G.jpg Bayo 2 C.jpg Bayo 2 B.jpg Bayo 2 A.jpg Other appearances Gallery ''Anarchy Reigns Renders & Video Bayonettaanarchyreigns.png|Official Artwork used in ''Anarchy Reigns Anarchy-Reigns-Bayonetta.jpg|A Gamestop advertisement for the Bayonetta DLC Stat Card Bayonetta.jpg|Statistics Card Anarchy Reigns Bayonetta Trailer (HD 720p)|Announcement Trailer Screenshots Anarchy_Reigns_Title_Screen.png|Bayonetta appearing on the title screen Anarchy reigns bayonetta 2.jpg|From the reveal trailer Tumblr_mw1bmrBkG61sd676eo1_1280.png|She's a f***ing celebrity in this town, too. Anarchy reigns bayonetta.jpg|Bayonetta and Blacker Baron Bayonetta2.jpg Bayonetta0033.jpg|Confetti ''The Wonderful 101 Bayonetta - TW101.png|Bayonetta in ''The Wonderful 101 ''Super Smash Bros. 4 Canceled Projects Gallery American'' Bayonetta :Concept art of scrapped early Bayonetta designs. An idea by Sega, the concept of these designs had her as a Mid-Western Woman from North America. Concept art drawn by Wesley Burt. Cowgirl Bayonetta 01.jpg| Cowgirl Bayonetta 02.jpg| =Navigation= Category:Gallery Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2